


Young and a pregnant Gabi

by bandnerd_1395



Category: Young & Hungry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gabi finds out about her cup size going up could be because she is pregnant, she gets nervous. She hopes that the pregnancy test is negative, but what if the test was positive? How will this effect her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nervous as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, they all belong to ABC family, and I do not make money, this is all for fun. This is based on Young and Pregnant if the test said she was positive.

Gabi walked into the kitchen to get ready for this big event for Caroline. She knew that Caroline hated her, but this was important to Josh... dammit she needed to stop thinking about Josh, he was engaged to someone. She still hoped that, that someone would've been her... no that's not right he loves Caroline, and that one drunken night would not change it. She got her kitchen tools out and started preparing for the big day. Caroline walked in and she started talking to her she ended up saying something she didn't really want to.  
"I went up a cup size, I mean when does that happen."  
"All the time, my one friend, but she went up two sizes, and my sister, well of course she's pregnant."  
Gabi laughed a little, but then started to wonder if she... no it can't be, then she counted and realized that she could be. "Well I'm not that." she shouted to the retreating Caroline.   
Gabi quickly called Sofia and asked her to pick up a pregnancy test, which got her a lot of questions.  
"Dammit Sofia, I just really need this, it was about a month since you know what happened, and now I'm scared as hell that I might be pregnant."  
"Alright calm down I'm on my way."  
"Thank you."  
She got back to work her nerves still playing a major factor, when Josh came downstairs.  
"Hey Gabi."  
"Hi, Josh, Hi." Gabi tried to sound calm, but failed.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Me, psh of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine, I have a wonderful job and a wonderful boss, I mean nothings wrong."  
"Gabi you always talk when your nervous."  
"I- um- this dinner has me all nerve wracked, Caroline already doesn't like me too much, and I would not like to add fuel to that fire." She lied, but of course it sounded like the truth.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine."   
"I hope you're right."  
He walked to his office when Sofia came in. "Where the hell were you."  
"Sorry I'm late, the lines in the store were hell on wheels."  
"Okay whatever, let's just get this over with."  
"Right."  
They walked into the bathroom hall, and Gabi was shaking like a leaf. She couldn't be pregnant, this was all in her head, she couldn't be. She took the test and walked out of the bathroom.   
"Well you have about a minute to freak out, and go."  
That's when Gabi let it all out, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her.  
"Time's up are you ready?"  
Just then Yolanda walked in arguing with Elliot, and Josh with them trying to break them apart.  
"Gabi please tell me the dinner is going to be perfect, because I have a funny feeling that these two are not going to get along very well."  
"Don't worry, this is Sofia she's here to help cut the sandwiches into triangles."  
Really Gabi thought that was the best thing she could say, she could've said here to help her cook, but no.  
"Okay good we could use all the help we can get, what's that?"  
Josh pointed to the thing in Gabi's hand. "Uh it's a stirrer." She said and put it into Sofia's coffee cup to prove her point. Josh didn't say anything and left.  
"I'm positive, that this one is ruined I need a new test."  
Sofia walked out to get her another test hopefully no one will notice this pregnancy test in the trash. Who the hell would do that in the first place? but here you just never know, so she covered it up pretty well and then left to get another one.


	2. Uh-oh what does the test read?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabi re-takes the pregnancy test, she's hoping for a miracle that she is not pregnant.

Gabi walked nervously around the kitchen awaiting for Sofia's arrival.  
"Girl you need to relax, because if you are, it's not good to be stressing." Yolanda said trying to be comforting.  
"I know, but if I am, I don't wanna ruin Josh's relationship, or life for that matter."  
"Don't worry about it, Josh will be there for you, he always has in the past has he not?"  
"Yes, but this is different, this is life changing."  
"Gabi, sweetie, everything will be alright."  
She heard a knock on the door, and was thankful Sofia was there, she really had to pee.  
"Where the hell have you been, I've been holding it in for about an hour."  
"Sorry, you would not believe the traffic."  
"Okay just gimmie that test so I can get this over with."  
She ran into the bathroom. "Oh thank God!"  
"You're not pregnant?" Sofia asked hopeful.  
"No I just really had to pee." If it wasn't for the situation Sofia would've laughed at how Gabi had to hold in her pee for an hour.  
'Okay we have to wait another minute you okay."  
"No I feel like throwing up."  
"That's not a good sign."  
"Sofia I can't have a baby, I'm still a baby."  
"It's time."  
Gabi hesitated for a long moment. "Do you want me to read it?'  
"No, no I can do this."  
Gabi looked down and saw two lines indicating she was in fact pregnant, she burst into tears.  
"You're crying, happy or sad tears?"  
"Sad, Sofia I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my, this can't be."  
"Well it is look."  
Sofia looked and confirmed she was and she instantly felt sorry for her friend, she knelt down and gave her a hug.  
"We'll make it through this, and I'm sure Josh will help-"  
"No, I don't want him to know, and when I start to show, I will tell him it's someone else's."  
"Are you nuts he needs to know."  
"No, he is marrying Caroline, I don't want to screw that up for him."  
"Alright, well I'll help in any way I can."  
"Thank you."  
"Gabi are you okay?" Yolanda asked.  
"No, I'm pregnant."  
"Damn, that's not the only issue we have Elliot is on his way here with a baby carriage for Caroline."  
"Dammit, can't I catch a break today, alright I'll fix this."  
"No, you shouldn't upset yourself, I'll help out." Yolanda stated firmly.  
"Thank you so much."  
"No problem."  
They walked out right when Elliot came in with the baby carriage. "A baby!"  
"What no I'm not pregnant."  
"But I overheard-"  
"I bought you a frickin horse."  
"Oh."  
"Then who's is it?"  
"That would be mine." Gabi said sheepishly.  
Yolanda interrupted. "Yea, she had a one night stand with someone and was just taking the test to make sure she wasn't pregnant." "Guys are such pigs, hand me that cupcake." "No this one isn't we just had one magical, champagne filled night." Josh nearly choked on his champagne, but thankfully no one noticed, well maybe Caroline, but she remained silent. The party went on and Gabi was just beginning to clean things up when Josh asked her out on to the terrace.  
"What is it Josh?"  
"Gabi are you pregnant?"  
Gabi froze she wanted him to live his life with the one he really loves so she went with the lie. "No."  
"Oh thank God, I mean I would've helped in any way that I can, you know that right?"  
"Yes, but it's getting late I think I should be heading home now."  
"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow at work."  
"Okay see-ya."  
Gabi walked out with a heavy heart, she lied right to her boss' face, she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She figured once she had the baby, she would need time off anyway, and she wouldn't have to let him see the baby, he didn't need to ruin his life for her, it just wasn't right. She went into the bathroom to get dressed and laid down, but couldn't fall asleep she had too much on her mind. How was she going to support her baby? How will she be able to fit a child in their small apartment? And most importantly how could she let this happen? She eventually fell asleep.


	3. Somewhat normal day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi tries to work normally, but finds herself being a bit more jumpy than usual, and she hopes that Josh won't ask her any questions.

"Morning Gabi." Yolanda said.  
"Good morning, is Josh up yet?"  
"Yea, he's just getting ready for a meeting, he said he wants a simple breakfast."  
"Hm, okay sounds easy enough."  
She walked into the kitchen and started making eggs and toast. She smelt the food and she instantly felt nauseous. She cooked the meal and ran into the bathroom to throw up. One down side to being pregnant, not being able to stand certain foods. She came back out to find Josh eating his breakfast.  
"Morning, Josh, how, uh- I mean is your food good?"  
"Yea, it's delicious, how'd you know that I wanted eggs?"  
"I told you I uh well I told you I can read people, well for food anyway, haha."  
Josh looked at her, she was looking more nervous than usual. He was about to say something when Elliot came jumping into the room.  
"Hey-y guess what, Caroline told me to tell you guys that she is going on vacation with her sister to work things out, she figured that, that would be good news, seeing how- now these are her word- 'Seeing how JuJu loves seeing me and my sister get along, I will try to get along, although I doubt it'll go well.' So yay! for that." And with that he skipped back out of the room.  
"Well that was odd, Caroline told me she was going shopping in Paris today. Huh I wonder what one is true."  
"Well, uh, maybe she just decided to take her sister shopping in Paris." Gabi stuttered.   
"Well seeing as to how she is in her third trimester of pregnancy I doubt that any airplane would let her on board."  
"Oh well, uh, I don't know then, napkin?"  
"Gabi are you alright?"  
"Me, psh, don't worry about me, I'm just- ugh- that smell is getting me sick, I'll be right back."   
She ran back into the bathroom to vomit some more. Dammit this was going to be a long pregnancy, well at least it will be worth seeing her little bundle of joy in her arms. She walked back out, Josh looked really concerned about her.  
"Oh hi Josh, I'm fine, must have been something I ate."  
"Well what did you eat?"  
Damn she didn't know what to say because she honestly didn't eat anything this morning. "Toast."  
"Gabi that wouldn't make you vomit, now are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine just uh feeling a little woosy I'll be fine."  
"Uh-huh right well if you need to go home let me know."  
Gabi nodded and headed upstairs to get some plates she knew Josh usually kept up there. She was about to open the door when she heard Caroline's voice from the other side, that was strange. She heard her laughing and moaning? Than what really caught her off guard was when she said to some unknown man that she couldn't wait to marry him, and leave Josh at the alter. This was going to crush Josh, but maybe she wouldn't have to tell him, maybe he'd figure it out by himself. She snuck back downstairs where Josh was waiting for her with his arms crossed.  
"Josh oh, wow I uh was just getting dishes I know you leave upstairs."  
"Gabi we need to talk."  
"Okay uh sure."  
He led her out onto the terrace and he closed the door. "Gabi you're pregnant aren't you."  
"What, no what gave you that idea?"  
He raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay fine, I am, but I didn't want to ruin your life-oops."  
"Wait so the baby is mine?"  
"Yes, but Josh I don't want you to ruin your life, and your relationship with Caroline, it's just not right, I will take care of this baby with the help of Sofia."  
"Gabi, it's not ruining my life, I want to be apart of this child's life, I really want to help out, please it's the least I can do for putting you in this situation."  
"Josh, we both played a part in that, it's not just your mistake it was mine too, so you don't have to feel sorry for me, I just want you to be happy."  
"And being with this child will make me happy."  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely, and don't worry as of right now we don't have to tell Caroline."  
"Good, because then she won't hate me more than she already does."  
"Gabi she doesn't hate you."  
"Right, well I better get those plates, I didn't want to interrupt Caroline- I mean I didn't want to go in there without your permission."  
"Wait I thought Caroline was in Paris, Gabi what's going on?"


	4. Caroline is busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabi accidentally let's Josh know that Caroline is upstairs, he sneaks up to find her with a man.

"Gabi, what's going on?"  
"Well, funny story, I think Caroline might be here."  
"Really, well I'll just go see her then."  
Gabi nodded and almost completely forgot that Caroline was with another man, so she ran after Josh, but it was too late. He walked into the room to find Caroline in his HIS bed with another man.  
"Caroline what is the meaning of this?"  
"Oh this, uh well you see JuJu, this man he uh well he came after me, yea that's it."  
"You bitch, you told me you loved me." The man next to her said.  
"Look Caroline I think you should leave, and if this isn't understood I don't think we should get married."  
"But JuJu, we're so perfect together."  
"No, you are perfect with the man you have been cheating on me with, we just aren't compatible Caroline, so have a nice life with this person."  
She looked as if she were going to protest again, but she left quietly instead.   
"Wow, I'm sorry Josh."  
"No, no it's okay, I should've known all those late night with her "manager" meant more than just rehearsing for her next modeling show, God I'm such an idiot."  
"No, when you love someone, you try to see the positive side, it cushions the heart to well- I'm sorry I'm not very good at giving advice." Suddenly Gabi burst into tears.  
"Gabi, what's wrong?"   
"Well if I can't give you advice how am I ever going to give our child advice?"  
"Gabi it'll be okay, they say things just come naturally when raising kids, you will be a great mother."  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Thank you, Josh, and not just for the pep talk, I'm glad you want to be apart of the baby's life."  
"Me too, well it's getting late, I'm gonna hit the hay."  
"Yea see you tomorrow."  
~~  
The next morning Gabi woke up vomiting, she ran through the door because she was already really late, only to find Josh talking to some guy.   
"Sorry I'm late."  
"Not a problem Gabi, Gabi this is Cooper, Cooper, Gabi."  
"Hi it's nice to meet you."  
"The pleasure's all mine."  
Gabi went into the kitchen to prepare herself some toast, hoping that'll settle her stomach a little. She tried a peace and was instantly nauseated, so she put down the bread and cleaned up the kitchen.  
"Gabi, I hate to be so forward, but would you like to go out for a few drinks." Cooper asked sweetly.  
Gabi tried to push the thought of drinking out of her mind, just the thought of hurting her unborn child with that damn stuff made her sick right then and there.  
"Thanks, but no I can't."  
"Oh I see, you don't like geeks with glasses."  
"No it's not that."  
"Safe it, I should've known all you prissy pricks are all the same."  
"Excuse me, but you haven't known me long enough to call me that first off and second off where do you get the gall to talk to a woman like that?" Gabi was furious and she wasn't sure why could it be the pregnancy? Most likely.  
"And Cooper was it, that name sounds like something for a kids game, so next time you wanna call me names just think of your name."  
He looked a little hurt, whether it was her tone or the words she couldn't tell, when she was about to think of something else to say he raised a fist to her but before he could react Josh had punched him square in the jaw.  
"Looks like we're done here, good day Cooper."  
"Fine I don't any of this." He then stormed out.  
"Gabi are you alright."  
"Yea I'm fine, thank you."  
"Look Gabi I'm sorry that, that happened he seemed like an alright guy."  
"Josh don't blame yourself, it happens."  
"Well it shouldn't I need to protect you and this baby."  
"Gabi you need to live here."


	5. Gabi's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi debates whether to move in with Josh is a good idea or if it'll cause tension.

"Say what now?" Gabi asked clearly shocked.  
"Gabi seriously what better way for me to be involve than for you to move in here?"  
"Look Josh, I'm not sure, about this."  
"Well at least give it some thought."  
"I will."  
Gabi went home to find Sofia eating on the sofa.  
"Het how did work go?"  
"Well good, except at the end where Josh asked me to move in with him."  
"What the hell, what about Caroline?"  
"Well it turns out that she was cheating on him this whole time, and was going to leave him at the altar."  
"Damn that girl got issues, but what about this whole moving in thing?"  
"Well he was about to hire this guy named Cooper and long story short he pretty much was a jerk to me and raised a hand to me, which of course Josh did not like one bit."  
"So he thinks it'll be safer for you and the baby, do you ever think that maybe he is still in love with you?"  
"Back up there, Josh was never 'in love' with me."  
"You guys slept together A, B just the way you guys click and fit together so perfectly, makes it seem like he does, and come on you cannot tell me you don't still have feelings for him."  
"Well... maybe a little, but Sofia I don't think it'll be a good idea for me to date him."  
"And why is that, and don't tell me because it'll get weird at work, cause I mean come on having a baby together won't?"  
Gabi thought about that, it did seem strange for her to even consider that answer when she was carrying his child.  
"Alright so maybe I do have feelings for him, but Sofia I don't know if I should move in there, I mean what about you?"  
"What about me, we both knew that we couldn't live here forever."  
"But we said we didn't want to live too far away from each other."  
"Gabi you need to do what is best for the baby, and raising a baby in a one bedroom apartment isn't the place to do it."  
"I know you're right I'm just going to miss living with you."  
"Hey don't worry as soon as I raise up money I'll move into the same building as you."  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Thank you Sofia, for everything."  
"No problem Gabi, get some rest you have a lot to do tomorrow."  
"Yea good-night."  
"Good-night."  
Gabi woke up feeling upset but refreshed she got dressed and got herself presentable for work. Once she was satisfied with her look she hugged Sofia, probably longer than she should have, and left for work. Once she got there Josh was working on his laptop.  
"Hey Josh sorry I'm a little late, I was- busy."  
"Throwing up?"  
"Yea morning sickness is horrible- cue that-"  
She ran straight into the bathroom and threw up again. This was horrible.  
"Hey you okay?"  
"Ugh, not really."  
He came up next to her and rubbed her back and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. It was a really sweet gesture.  
"Josh you don't have to-"  
"Yes I do and not because I have to but because I want to Gabi I know this is going to sound completely absurd- well maybe not- but I love you."  
"Really?"  
"Yea and I know what I said about the whole moving in thing, but it was more than just me trying to protect you, I wanna make us work too."  
"Oh Josh I would love that, and I love-" She threw up again and continued- "You too."  
"So you will move in?"  
"Yes Josh I will, actually I was always going to, I just wanted to talk to Sofia first, but she told me not to worry about her that she'd be fine and once she raises enough money she is going to find a place in this building."  
"She's a good friend."  
"Yes she is, wow I can't believe I am going to live here with you."  
He nodded and leaned in for a kiss, not caring that she just threw up and she returned the kiss. Yolanda came in to the bathroom to clean it and saw what was going on between them.  
"Oh my damn!"  
"Yolanda. Sorry we were just leaving."  
"Mhm and let me guess heading straight upstairs."  
"No actually heading to her house to get her things so she can move in here."  
"Say what now?"  
"Long story short Caroline has been cheating on me I left her and now I want Gabi to live here with our baby."  
"Well I'll be I never thought I would see the day where you'd grow a pair and stand up to that bitch Caroline."  
"Right just wait until Elliot hears he's really not going to like this." Gabi said looking so much better now.  
"He'll be fine, or he'll get over it." Josh said.  
"Speak of the devil." Yolanda said.  
"Hey guys why are we all in the bathroom?"  
"Well Gabi was getting morning sickness and I was helping out, and just to let you know Gabi is moving in here."  
"Wait whyyyy."   
"Because Caroline cheated on me and I realized that I love Gabi, I have since I first met her, and she is carrying my baby."  
"Well how can you say you love her you just met her a month ago."  
"Time doesn't matter when you know you met the right one, right Gabi."  
Gabi blushed. "Time means nothing at all to me either I love you Josh."  
"I love you too."  
Yolanda and Elliot both just stared they weren't really sure what they should say, if anything.   
"I can't wait to live with you Josh, this has been a dream come true."  
"I can't wait either, I never realized love until I saw you, even when I was with- er I'd rather not say her name- but with her I was really thinking about you, it's always been you."  
She kissed him on the lips briefly and for once in her life felt stable.


	6. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi moves in with Josh to start her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Cooper isn't that big of a jerk in the show, but after the season finale I really started to dislike him more, so please don't hate for making Cooper seem like a jerk.

"Okay I think that's everything." Sofia said looking around the now emptier apartment.  
"It looks so much smaller now, you know?"  
"Yea, but don't worry I got that promotion and a raise and I will be out of here in no time."  
"Thanks Sofia for everything that you do for me."  
"That's what friends are for."  
They hugged each other bye and she left in Josh's car. She was surprised at how ready she was for this. She started imagining her life with Josh and she smiled.  
"Hey what are you thinking?"  
"About our life together."  
"And, I assume you liked what you saw?"  
"I did, this is going to be the best ever."  
"You know it."  
they unpacked her things, well Elliot, Yolanda, and Josh did, Josh was didn't want her to hurt herself or the baby. Yolanda and Elliot were of course arguing over some stupid thing and Josh couldn't help but smile at that.  
"What?"  
"Well this, this is just want I like, Gabi moving in, you two bickering like a married couple, despite Elliot being gay and all, you two would make on hell of a couple."  
"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Yolanda shouted.  
"Calm down I was just joking."  
"Mhm, you better be."  
Gabi was walking about her new house and was loving everything about it, Josh and the rest of them were out for awhile, getting things for her. She felt so comfortable until a knock on the door. She got up carefully and walked over to the door.  
"Hello- Cooper what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Look I am here to apologize for what happened I don't know what came over me, I'm usually not like that-"  
"Save it, look I know you didn't actually hit me, but raising your hand to a woman, especially a pregnant woman is not cool at all."  
"Wait you're pregnant?"  
"Yea what's it to you?"  
"Well I just never would've guessed, wait please tell me that Josh is not the father?"  
"And so what if he is, it's none of your business anyway."  
"Well I just have one thing to say then, Josh will realize that one day he can't take you or the baby, and then I'll be your night in shining armor."  
"Get away from me you freak! I would never date such a prick like you now leave me the hell alone."  
"I'm afraid not, but I will see you very soon."  
With that being said Cooper left the room and left her standing there nauseous, and not just from the pregnancy. Cooper had threatened her? Why what did he want with her? She had nothing to give him, and she certainly didn't want to date that creep. She closed the door and laid on the sofa she hoped that they would be back soon, that way she can tell Josh what happened.


	7. Josh to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Josh finds out Cooper has been stalking Gabi he gets mad as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have more Gabi and Josh.

Gabi fell asleep on the couch, and when Josh saw her he gently picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Mm Josh?"

"Shh, go back to sleep."

"But there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Cooper came back today, said something about me and him dating and when I told him no, he just said yea we'll see about that.

Josh was silent for a long time, and when he spoke his words were short. "I. Will. Find. Him."

"Josh he really isn't worth it, I mean as long as I have you then that's all that counts."

"But I want to protect you and the baby."

"I know and you will, but right now we need to get some sleep."

"Okay good-night."

Gabi fell asleep rather quickly but Josh kept tossing and turning, he couldn't get the idea of Cooper being here out of his head. He knows that he shouldn't go there without Gabi's permission, but there was a gnawing feeling in his gut that was telling him he should do something. After about an hour of tossing and turning he fell into a deep sleep. Gabi woke up first with the feeling of vomiting clear, so she ran into the bathroom and vomited, then for a first time in a while she felt hungry. She decided to make breakfast for the both of them, and decided oatmeal would be a good idea. She always loved making her grandma's secret recipe oatmeal. Josh woke up to the smell of oatmeal and was wondering why, then he noticed that Gabi wasn't in the bed. He walked downstairs and saw her busy at work in just his tee-shirt. He didn't know why but the sight just turned him on.

"Good morning Gabi."

"Good morning Josh, hungry?"

"Starved."

"Good, because I made my grandma's favorite recipe, oatmeal."

"Mm, smells good." He couldn't get the image out of his head, so he leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed him back, and when he deepened the kiss, she immediately put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss even more. He rubbed his hands up and down her spine, which made Gabi shiver in pleasure.

"Mm, Josh this feels good."

"I'm glad I could help you."

She kissed him on the lips and told him they better eat, or she would have to punish him for being a bad boy.

"Bur what if I want to be a bad boy?"

"Well then I guess you will get that punishment tonight."

"Hmm, could I get it either way."

"If you'd like."

"Good, now I wanna try this meal you've prepared."

They ate their meals and Yolanda came in and so did Elliot.

"Well look who is finally on time today." Elliot chanted.

"Well no shit Sherlock I live here, how could I be late if I literally walk from one flight of steps to the other."

"You'd find a way."

Gabi just rolled her eyes at that. "Now you just leave that poor girl alone, she is technically your boss too now."

"No she is only my boss if she is married to Josh, but until then she is just the chef."

"Whatever, I have to go I have a doctor's appointment for my baby today, Josh can you drive me down there?"

"I would love to, where are we going."

"I'll give you directions in the car."

"Sounds good."

They went to the appointment, and Gabi was relieved to know that everything looked good, and that the baby was healthy. They had told her that next visit they will be able to determine the sex of the baby. After the appointment they went home and Gabi started lunch.

"Well, look at you go, you look so hot in that outfit."

"Josh, dear, they are sweat pants and a little bit of an overgrown shirt."

"Well you make it look great."

"Aww you're so sweet."

Josh walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. He wanted to be careful not to hurt her, he knew what she liked in bed, but with her being pregnant, he couldn't do those things, so he settled on the things he could do.

"Gabi I cannot wait to meet our little baby."

"Me either this is the best thing to ever happen to us."

"Well aside from this."

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring Gabi had ever seen before.

"Gabi Diamond I love you more than life itself, and when Elliot was talking today I knew that I wanted to be married to you, you are my everything, and I know we haven't known each other for more than three months, but with you time doesn't seem to matter, all that matters is that I am with you and I want to spend my whole life with you, will you marry me."

"Oh my damn, of course I'll marry you Josh, I love you too." She kissed him with so much passion that she nearly lost her breath.

He picked her up and took her upstairs, he may not be able to make love to her the way he wanted, but he still could. He gently placed her above him and guided her every move. She quickly caught on and moved at a steady pace, wanting to enjoy the moment, with all the moans and cries they were surprised that Yolanda or Elliot didn't come up, Gabi quickened the pace and after they had both reached their climax she rolled over on her back.

"Wow. Gabi that was incredible."

"That wasn't even all that I can do, but with the-"

"Yea I know I wanted to do more to you as well."

"In due time."

"Yes in due time."


	8. Nine months later and having a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nine long months of being pregnant Gabi becomes impatient with her pregnancy. Josh tries his hardest to try and console her.

"Dammit!" Gabi shouts. "

What the hell is going on in here?" Elliot says.

"My stomach is hurting, but my water still didn't break."

"Ew too much information, this is why I'm gay."

"Shut your mouth Elliot, no one gives a damn why you are gay, you are doing the whole female community a favor." Yolanda said.

"Ouch." Gabi said trying to hide her smile.

"Whatever, you guys are so mean."

As soon as Elliot left, they started busting out laughing.

"Why is there laughing in here did you pick on Elliot again?" Josh said trying hard not to join in on the laughter.

"Yes Yolanda busted his balls really good."

"That's great."

Just then Gabi's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Gabi we need to talk." Came Cooper's voice.

"Dammit, not now you need to stop calling me and leave me the hell alone." 

"But-"

She hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Josh asked concerned.

"It was-uh- Cooper."

"What I thought he was leaving you alone."

"No he hasn't this time he hit a new low he used a blocked number."

"That's it we need to fix this."

"Josh don't get involved just call the cops."

"Yea that's good, maybe we should do that instead."

Josh dialed the number and told them everything that happened, and then he told them where he lived. They said that they would take care of it, and if they minded showing up in court to prove everything.

"Well, you see my fiancé is pregnant and this is her ninth month, but we can try."

"Alright, we'll make sure she is comfortable."

"Thank you."

"Why isn't my water breaking I mean it's been nine months already."

"I know sweetie, but the doctor said the ninth month is always the hardest, and it's normal for the baby to be late."

"I know but does he know how hard it is to have a child in his damn stomach?"

"Considering he's a guy then obviously not, but everything will be okay, just relax and remember we can go to court and prove that bastard is guilty."

"But-"

"No buts here let me give you a massage."

"Fine."

~~Court day~~

"All rise for your honor Judge Henry R Tingail."

The trial started off rather slow with Cooper testifying that he was just trying to get Gabi to talk to him and claims that he only called her a few times a month. Once Gabi got on the stand, she told them that he had called her multiple times a day and showed them the evidence on her phone. The jury started whispering and the judge silenced them.

"Which means Cooper lied under oath and committed perjury."

Gabi was about to get up but sat back down holding her stomach. "I think my water just broke!"  

 


	9. Baby time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi goes into labor during trial and now has to rush to the hospital

"Woah okay we better get you to the hospital ASAP!" Josh said frantically.

Gabi nodded and tried to get up, but she got a contraction and sat back down. "Call an ambulance!" Gabi shouted.

"I mean please call an ambulance, your honor." Gabi said apologetically.

"It's alright, the ambulance is on their way, just sit tight."

Once the ambulance showed up she got into it and they drove off to the hospital. They got to the hospital and she was in a hell of a lot of pain. She didn't realize how much these damn contractions hurt.

"Your only four centimeters, so it may be a while."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry miss, just hang on we will be moving along."

Gabi sighed in frustration and hoped that she will dilate fast. she sat in the private room and tried to even her breathing out. This was not a good time to be stressing out, Cooper was gone and she has shove a whole human being out of her. This will be worth it though, she always wanted to have a kid, she just never thought it would be this soon. The nurse came in and handed her some water.

"Thank you and I'm sorry about blowing up like that."

"No worries, the last month is always the hardest believe me I had three kids of my own."

"Well thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course, I will let you rest while I check on how much you have dilated."

She tried to relax as best she could and the nurse checked her out. "Well it seems you have dilated two more centimeters."

"So I am now at six centimeters?"

"Yes this will be awhile to wait so you just need to sit patiently."

She waited for hours for this baby to show up and after like 12 hours they said she was fully dilated. They took her to the delivery room and she thought this would never come. She pushed and pushed and damn did it hurt, this was nothing like she expected it to be. After about another 13 hours of labor they welcomed a new baby girl into the world.

"Well that was the first one."

"Wait what, they never told me I was having twins."

"Well it appears that you are."

"Shit." Gabi now wondered why she had twins it didn't run in her family, she wondered if it ran in Josh's.

"Dear did you have twins run in your family?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but who knows."

"Ahhhahhhh."

"Well the baby is on his or her way."

"Ya think."

They delivered a baby boy about 10 minutes after the girl. Gabi was exhausted she never realized how much this would take out of her. They decided to name the girl Julia Renee Kaminsky and the boy after his father. Gabi then fell asleep she never been so tired in her life. Sofia came in and saw that Gabi was asleep.

"Aw, so I get to be a godmother to two babies."

"Yea and of course Elliot is the godfather, let's hope he is just as excited as you are."

"You guys had no idea did you?"

"None, this was completely a surprise."

"That's a first usually doctors know what you will have before you have the baby."

"Yea, but oh well these things happen."

"Well we better let her get some sleep."

"Yea let's go." 


	10. Time to be parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the twins are born Gabi and Josh's world gets turned upside down and hopefully they can do it without arguing.

"Wow they won't stop crying." Gabi said flustered.

"Yea I know what could be wrong now?"

"Maybe they need a diaper change?"

"Well we can try it."

They picked up Julia and Josh and took them to the changing tables, sure enough their diapers were soaked. After they changed them the twins fell asleep.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Gabi said flopping on the sofa.

"Are you gonna be okay, it seems you haven't slept since yesterday in the hospital."

"I'll be fine, I knew what I was getting into with keeping the babies."

"I know this is kind of overdue, but I'm sorry I put you into this."

"Josh, you don't need to be sorry we both made the decision to sleep together and we both wanted to keep the babies."

"Yea I know I just feel bad that I didn't marry you right when I found out."

"Josh we didn't know our true feelings for one another, but now we are getting married, we have nothing to worry about."

"You're right, so have you picked out your wedding dress?"

"Yes I have and it's absolutely- Julia is crying I better-"

"No allow me, you get some rest."

Gabi smiled. "But what if she's hungry?"

"Oh well that's a good point."

Gabi followed him into the nursery and found out that she was in fact hungry. She picked her up and started to breast feed her, then Josh started crying so she breast fed him as well.

"Why are you smiling?" Gabi asked with a smile on her face.

"Well I just can't believe we had twins, and right now this moment is so perfect, I just wanna take a picture of it."

"Josh not with my boobs in the twins' mouth you're not."

"Fine, but afterward I want a picture."

She laughed, there was no use in arguing with him. After the twins were fed and burped he took out his camera and took a picture of her holding their twins.

"I love you Gabi."

"I love you too Josh."

"Sofia's calling can you?"

"Of course, come here little ones it's time for bed."

"Hey Sofia how are you doing?"

"Awesome, I just made enough money to rent a place where you live!"

"Really that's fantastic! I can't wait to see you."

"I know it's been so long since we've lived together."

"Hey I'm gonna go get some rest the twins literally just fell asleep and now it's mommy's turn."

"I understand, sweet dreams Gabi."

She hung up the phone. "So how is she?"

"She's good she finally has enough money to move into the building that we live in."

"Really that's great, nothing like having the twins' godmother right here, hey do you think she would mind babysitting once in awhile?"

"No she wouldn't that's why I made her their godmother, that and I trust her with my life."

"She is a good friend, but we better get some sleep, 2:00 AM comes faster than you think it does."

"True."

They walked upstairs and Gabi fell asleep instantly, but Josh was just watching her, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He loved to watch her sleep, she was so beautiful and every time he looked at her she took his breath away. He decided to get some rest he wanted to be apart of their kids' life as much as possible even when Gabi just breastfeeds them.

"Time to go and change and feed them." Gabi said sleepily.

"I'm up let's go."

"Josh thank you so much for helping me, even when you really can't do the breastfeeding, it makes me feel so special."

"Well I did tell you I wanted to be apart of their lives."

"I know I just never knew you wanted to be apart of this part."

"Are you kidding I get to see you breastfeed our children, and not to sound to piggish but I also like to just see the breast itself."

Gabi smacked him playfully, but couldn't help but smile, even when she had messy hair, or was in just her sweat pants, he looked at her as if she were the most beautiful girl in the world, and that was something money could never buy.


	11. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi and Josh are getting married and it is a frenzy to get everything ready together.

Gabi woke up and felt her stomach flip in excitement. Today is the day that Gabi and Josh were going to get married. She never dreamt that she would marry this early in her life, but she couldn't be happier. She walked happily downstairs and saw that Josh was up and drinking his coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart." Gabi said.

"Good morning my future bride."

He kissed her gently on the lips, until they heard both of their children cry. Gabi gently pushed him aside, and went to go feed her children. She still couldn't believe they were almost a month old now. She picked them up and fed them it was almost time for her to stop breastfeeding and time to start them with the bottle. She couldn't  believe how fast time was going. They started giggling and playing with Gabi's hair. She smiled ad then Josh had the great idea of pulling her hair.

"Josh now you let mommy's hair go that hurts."

This only made him laugh and pull once more. "Ow. Okay sweetie it's time to see if you can crawl a little bit."

She put them both down and she played with them, and then Josh came in. "Dear you need to start getting ready, have my mom take them for you so you can get ready."

She looked at the time and of course he was right. "Okay you're right, I'm gonna get ready now."

She picked them both up and walked over to Josh's mother and said it was time for her to get ready for the wedding.

"Of course, well at least you did the right thing and are going to marry my son, even if you did ruin his life."

Gabi learned to just ignore his mother, she really didn't like Gabi, but Josh said that was only because she thought Caroline was the perfect match for him. She was just about to walk away when Josh's mom said something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Say that again."

"You heard me, you probably seduced my son and made him take care of your children."

"Um first of all they are _our_ children, second I didn't force him into anything, he wanted to take care of them and be apart of their life."

"Well why would he do that? He had such a wonderful fiancé until he ruined his life on a blonde bimbo."

Now Gabi was infuriated but she let it out in a breath, now was not the time to argue, now was the time to get ready for her wedding. She walked out without a second glance back. She had Yolanda do her make-up and hair.

"What's wrong hunny?"

"Josh's mother, she is a bitch."

"I know, she hates anyone and basically everything."

"But why can't she be civil for one damn day, that's all I ask, I mean she was accusing me of forcing Josh to be involved in the kids' life and it ended with her calling me a bimbo."

"Ouch. She is ruthless. Look today is your day don't let her ruin it."

"I know you're right Yolanda, I just hate that she called me that, call me anything else and I just shrug it off, but it's something about being called that, that bothers me."

"Well it is a hurtful word, but right now the spotlight is on you, and his mom just hates the fact that his focus isn't on her right now."

"How old is she, damn."

Yolanda just nodded her head, she didn't know what else to say Josh's mother was always this way, that's why she got along so well with Caroline. After about an hour of waiting Gabi put on her dress and got her bouquet and was just about ready to walk down the aisle when she forgot to put her garter on. Phew! that was too close. She quickly put that on and prepared herself to walk down the aisle. The music played and that was her cue to start walking. As she started down the aisle, she wished that her dad could walk her down the aisle, she also wished her mother were here, but then she focused on how her life was going to be with Josh and how Sofia looked so happy for her. Even Elliot looked happy to see her marry, but the only part of the wedding she was worried about was when they asked if anyone objects to this marriage, but she shoved it out of her mind for now.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to..." Gabi waited for the part to come up, which it did. "If there is anyone who believes these two shall not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Gabi held her breath waiting for someone, mainly Josh's mom, to say something, but it never came. "Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Josh and Gabi leaned in and when their lips touched the whole chapel applauded them, and she actually felt happy and safe. This was going to be a great life to live and she couldn't wait to explore it with Josh.


End file.
